Una muestra de afecto
by Torrecilla De Marques
Summary: (Drabble)-¡Me gustas mucho Sarada! ¡Desde que íbamos a la academia siempre me has gustado!/-pero la verdad, parece que eso ya no importa./¡Maldición! Estaba a punto de perderlo, Sarada sabía que debía hacer algo, cualquier cosa para demostrarle su afecto; debía darle algo aún más especial y asombroso que un simple beso. ¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews! (:


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, la pequeña historia es de mi autoría**

 **La verdad es que tenía muchas ganas de escribir una historia donde pudiera utilizar el legado de Itachi con el choque de dos dedos, no estoy muy segura si quedó tan bien como esperaba, pero les aseguro que me esforzado al hacer este one-shot, y espero que lo disfruten :3**

 **Ahora sí, ¡A leer!**

 **Drable one-shot BorutoxSarada**

 **Una muestra de afecto**

Los papeles se habían invertido: aquel día, era Boruto quien espiaba a Sarada. El joven rubio de ya 17 años de edad se encontraba detrás de un arbusto, observando a la chica sentada en una banquita de madera almorzando; la Uchiha estaba tan concentrada degustando bocado a bocado el delicioso manjar, que no se dio cuenta en ningún momento del manojo de nervios que la miraba.

Y ¿por qué esta vez era el quien espiaba a Sarada?

Porque ese día, Boruto iba a confesarse de una buena vez por todas, pasara lo que pasara, sobre sus sentimientos por su compañera de equipo.

Suspiró. Se armó de valor y salió de entre los arbustos, sorprendiendo a la Uchiha.

-S- Sa-Sarada- comenzó a hablar, tartamudeando un poco. En ese aspecto, quizá se parecía a Hinata- tengo, tengo algo que decirte.

Ella dejó a un lado su almuerzo y con un ademán invitó al rubio a sentarse, y el así lo hizo, buscando con sus azules ojos la oscura mirada de su amiga.

-Y-yo, que-quería decir, que...-suspiró.-Yo... Yo iré... A una misión de rango A, sumamente peligrosa- los ojos azabaches de Sarada se abrieron como platos. Ella no sabía nada de eso, hasta ahora.

-¿Porque no me lo habías dicho?- preguntó, confrontando su mirada con la de Boruto, quien se sonrojó a tal punto que parecía un jitomate, pero se obligó a sostenerle el contacto visual a su amor secreto.

-Yo... N-no quería preocuparte.

-¡Iba a enterarme de cualquier forma! E iba a preocuparme, de igual manera.

-Lo sé y... Antes de marcharme, y-yo- empezó a tartamudear nuevamente- que-quería de-decirte que...- tragó saliva y se preparó para decirlo lo más rápido posible- ¡Me gustas mucho Sarada! ¡Desde que íbamos a la academia siempre me has gustado!

Imposible. No lo podía creer. ¿Boruto la quería de _esa_ otra manera?

Intentó responder, pero nada salió de su boca. No tenía la menor idea de que decirle, y no era que los sentimientos del rubio no fueran correspondidos, simplemente… Sarada no sabía cómo expresarle que a ella también le gustaba Boruto.

-¿Tenías que decirlo justo antes de marcharte?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. Se sintió como una idiota cuando terminó aquella pregunta.

Boruto bajó la vista, herido al creer que ella no lo miraba como algo más que solo un amigo.

-Es solo que… yo… deseaba saber si tu sentías lo mismo, y…- volvió a mirarla a los ojos- y si… cuando volviera, tu… yo… podríamos intentarlo-Suspiró y dedicó una sonrisa triste a Sarada- pero la verdad, parece que eso ya no importa.

¡Maldición! Estaba a punto de perderlo, Sarada sabía que debía hacer algo, cualquier cosa para demostrarle su afecto; debía darle, algo aún más especial y asombroso que un simple beso.

Algo aún más asombroso…

-Yo esperaré por ti Boruto- dijo mientras chocaba sus dedos índice y corazón en la frente del rubio, a la par que le regalaba una sonrisa, y él lo entendió inmediatamente: había visto a su maestro darle esas muestras de afecto a Sakura y Sarada, un extraño símbolo de su amor por ellas, y sabía que la pequeña Uchiha no hubiera hecho eso a no ser, que en verdad le quisiera.

Ella también tenía sentimientos por el Uzumaki.

 **Bueno, espero que a alguien le haya gustado este one-shot y de ser posible me dejen un review :D**

 **Nos leemos**


End file.
